


after all, we're still here

by annieeng



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO Imagine, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieeng/pseuds/annieeng
Summary: Byun Baekhyun wakes up and realizes that everything has vanished. His members, managers and EXO, they're all disappeared.





	after all, we're still here

Waking up from a dreamless sleep, Byun Baekhyun rubbed his eyes, looking out the window. The sky was still dark, there were only the yellow street lights on the pure white blanket he was covering. The clock on the table shows at 4 am. Strangely, why their manager didn't call all the gang up yet? Baekhyun frowned, wondering if he was sleeping too. Manager Noh is always like that. There were a few times when he overslept for half an hour, that end up at them--hastily do the morning routine and all that jazz in 5 minutes and ran to the car in a minute. Baekhyun didn't want that scene to happen again, so he hurriedly pushed the blanket down.

It weird, this isn't normal. Where are those noises when Do Kyungsoo clatter in the next room to find socks for Kim Jongin?

Or where is the noise when Kim Junmyun always complains about the heater that makes rattling sound every morning?

Everything was extremely strange today.

He turned on the light, started walking in each room. The first is the room next to his room, Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo's room. These two usually get up early, maybe at 4 am they are up already. Baekhyun happily opened the door.

"Good morning ..."

The room is empty. There is no one in the whole bed. All the furniture like cabinets, tables, shelves of Do Kyungsoo's album, all disappeared. The mild smell from a room is smell like an all-year-closed-door room burst into Baekhyun's nose, causing him to be stunned. Baekhyun stayed there for a few minutes, wondering if he was going to the wrong house. In the left corner, that should be where the yellow clothes stand places, Do Kyungsoo always uses it to dry socks and underwear. Next to it was a computer desk, filled with miscellaneous toys that Kim Jongin brought home. 

Isn't two days ago, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, and he sat and assemble the steam train, didn't we?

Where are they?

Baekhyun's mind started to panic. His hands and feet were numb, cold, and sweat appears on his forehead.

Baekhyun turned on the corridor light, started knocking on the door of each room. The cold grunts sounded in the quiet house. It seems that apart from Byun Baekhyun, there is no one here. Such a big house, he was alone. If it was normal, the members are noisy up to now, manager hyung will scratch the messy head from his room, and drive them to brush their teeth and wash their faces and eat breakfast. The schedule also is announced by him.

Manager Noh's room is opposite Baekhyun's room.

After finding all the rooms and didn't find anyone, as they had completely disappeared, Byun Baekhyun used all his energy to knock on Manager Noh's room door. The back of his hand gradually turned red, scratching after every knock. Answering him was just silence and darkness.

The clock is shown at 5 am. The sun with weak rays of sunshine began to appear.

Baekhyun panicked and walked down the hallway. This is not a joke, right? 

"If this is really a joke, I definitely won't forgive you guys." 

Baekhyun's hand that clutched the phone become pale and his knuckles start aching. No matter how hard Baekhyun try to find, those familiar names won't show up. Kim Jongin, Kim Jongdae, Chanyeol, Junmyun, Minseok brother, Yixing, there is no one, there is no such a name in his contacts. Even in messages, call history or Kakaotalk, they all disappeared as it never existed.

He felt ridiculous.

Is this a dream? 

For the first time, Baekhyun had to go online to check what his own schedule is today. But all is empty. Empty. Literally empty. He could not find his ever-present image there. Even EXO's name does not exist. All he has when looking for EXO is just some miscellaneous images of a horror movie, or a cosmic image, stars, etc. Absolutely there are not any familiar faces that he sees everyday appears.

"Damn it. Obviously, there's something wrong here! ”

The main vocalist bang himself on the head in the hope that 'if this was a hellish dream, please wake him up.' They couldn't just disappear like that. Until last night, Kim Junmyun was still sitting complaining to him about how many schedules he had lately, it makes he couldn't sleep well.

Baekhyun clenched his jacket. Despair gradually rose in his heart. Human always has two biggest fears, one is completely be forgotten, the other is the fear of their loves disappears. Byun Baekhyun hurriedly stood up, the door running out. He couldn't let things go like that. They are one of the most popular groups in South Korea, surely passersby must know about them.

Because it was only 6 in the morning, there were not many people on the road.

The frozen wind cut the skin and cut across Baekhyun's dry eyes. Sunlight is still so light and spread on the gray slabs of the sidewalk. Baekhyun kept meeting random people on the road and grab them, ask if they knew him, did they know EXO. Their gazes looked at him like a madman, causing Baekhyun to be desperate, his heart feels like it got cut by a knife and blood dripping. He shakily sat down on the roadside. Even his nightwear had not been replaced. His eyes were red, gradually covered with a hot water film. Byun Baekhyun opened his mouth, unable to speak a complete word.

After all, where did everyone go?

Can I... go back?

"Hey, are you okay? This is so cold, why are you sitting here? "

The familiar voice made Baekhyun raise his face. As soon as he saw that person, Baekhyun burst into tears, immediately embraced Kim Jongdae.

"Screw you! Do you know how long that I find you guys?!? What prank do you guys play? I don't like it at all. Please tell them to come back! ”

"Hey ... dude ... do we know each other?"

Kim Jongdae gently pushed Baekhyun away, puzzled by the small skinny man with a wet face in front of him. They don't know each other, isn't it a mistake?

But Baekhyun was dumbfounded, his pale lips trembled.

"We ... we are good friends, even we are in the same group. What are you talking about? Are you kidding me? "

Looking at Baekhyun's struggling form while trying to express what he wants to say, Kim Jongdae feels very sorry to him. He just around his age but his mind is not normal. Whether it is normal or not, sitting here is very cold. Kim Jongdae with a warm heart raises a small heating bag, pressing Baekhyun's hand.

"Dude, I don't know what you're talking about. But this is for you, please go home quickly. "

Saying that Kim Jongdae slipped his hand into his pocket and walked away.

Baekhyun handheld a heating bag but he still feels cold. He wanted to open his mouth to call the other's name, but his mind was just blank. He did not remember the name of Jongdae. He only knew that it was his groupmate. He remembered all his memories with Kim Jongdae, but he didn't remember his name.

And he doesn't know him either.

Being forgotten by others turns out that it feels like this.

Baekhyun wants to rush, grab Kim Jongdae's shirt, say a lot of things, that they know each other, that they are good friends, good teammates, that they have been together for 7 years now. But Baekhyun couldn't. He could only stare blankly as he watched the back shadow of Jongdae go further and further away, eventually disappearing after a small alley.

The words immediately on the lips have not been able to say, Jongdae is gone.

The sun gradually rose, but it was covered by heavy dark clouds. Baekhyun clenched his fist, standing on the sidewalk to see people walking back and forth. Those faces were clearly strange, unlike the feeling when he met Kim Jongdae. So he is not paranoid. He knew Jongdae, but he didn't remember him.

Suddenly Baekhyun took a step towards the side, no matter how many people collided in the opposite direction, he didn't stop.

"Hyung!"

The suit-wearing man, wearing a briefcase who was planning on boarding the bus, stopped. His face is much younger than his actual age, a cat's eyes, a slender nose. It's Kim Minseok, EXO's muggle king. He looked puzzledly at the young man using all his might to run towards him. His eyes were flushed as he had just finished crying, his hair was messy and his clothes were a combination that could not be misleading and messier.

"Hyung!"

Baekhyun hit his head. He did not remember his name. He could not remember the name of Kim Minseok.

"Are we acquainted?"

Kim Minseok smiled politely, his eyes filled with wonder.

"We…"

Baekhyun looked at the bus door that was about to close, and Kim Minseok had to jump on quickly, otherwise, he would be late.

The bus went away, carrying his precious hyung. Baekhyun still hasn't told him that they are teammates, they obviously know each other.

But Minseok seems to have no idea what it is. That's why he chose to jump on the bus in time more than stand there to talk to him.

Two people in the group refused to talk to Baekhyun. He felt like he was about to go crazy. After all, what happened? Did things like the unexplainable mysteries of the world happen to them? He did not know. He did not know if this would happen to him one day. Baekhyun knows that one day they won't be able to be together anymore. But not in this cruel way, when they didn't even recognize each other, all memories were erased.

They become strangers.

Losing on the road, Baekhyun looked at himself through the glass at a bakery. An unmatched Byun Baekhyun, with puffy eyes and tearful cheeks that have never been a Byun Baekhyun he thinks that will appear in public. But now on the road, even though the streets are crowded, no one recognizes him. Looking through it, it was only puzzling or pitying eyes, some even stayed away from him.

The aroma is from Baekhyun's favorite bakery. He turned his head, suddenly stunned. There are two other members in there. Baekhyun could, of course, recognize them, he just couldn't remember anyone's name.

Park Chanyeol and Oh Sehun are busy packing cakes for the guests when they see a strange guest enter. The head of his hair was messy, he was only wearing nightgowns and a t-shirt out. But because they are professional, they just smile friendly.

"Good morning, mister."

The odd guest looked as if he was trying to compress his rising tears, choking on a question.

"Do you recognize me?"

Park Chanyeol looked at Oh Sehun, then shook his head slightly.

"You probably got it wrong. Looks like I haven't met you yet. "

Baekhyun squeezed his sleeve tightly. Although desperate, he still wanted to try once more.

"We…"

Suddenly those memories passed in Byun Baekhyun's head like a train. But this train went to a terminal called forgotten. Whenever a beautiful image before when they together appeared, Baekhyun forgot. He hugged his head, bowed and let out a painful sob.

"NO! It can't happen! I can't forget it! "

His members already have forgotten everything, how could he forget it all?!?

Hot tears ran down his pale face. Baekhyun banged hard on his head. The sound of Park Chanyeol and Oh Sehun called out gradually. The train kept running, running and running in Baekhyun's head, taking away from those memories that he wanted to keep forever.

Gradually, everything becomes white.

Everything calmed down.

Park Chanyeol and Oh Sehun stood there looking at the strange guest, watching him go through a series of agitation. This person seemed very painful, but they couldn't do anything.

The clock shows at 9 am.

Byun Baekhyun looked up, looking at the two unfamiliar faces before him.

"Do we know each other?"

 

 

****

 

Baekhyun returned home, the only thing in the memory he remembered was his home is in Bucheon. Mr. and Mrs. Byun saw him coming back home with a pale face so they asked if he were okay, "Are you have a fever? Are there any kids that bully you?".

Baekhyun just shook his head, "No, no one did anything."

The felt in his heart was empty, he didn't lose anything but felt like he had lost something important. He patted his left chest, patting to the point where his whole body ached, to the point of unconsciously shedding tears, he is still unable to remember what he had lost. 

Terrifying, this is like he is living someone else's life. But, what is Byun Baekhyun's true life like?

Damn, what's going on?

"Hyun, can you come outside and prepare the meal? I need to open the gate for Dad."

Baekhyun prepared 9 sets of chopsticks and sat down. What the fuck am I thinking? My home only had 3 people. Baekhyun stood up and tried to take the other 6 sets away before his mother scolded him again.

 

BANG!

 

Oh, it fell. He bent down to pick up the fragments and cut it into his hand, again.

Baekhyun ah, you are still useless.

"Hyun, why don't you just hurry up and cover the wound, stop being silly!", He was startled, Baekhyun in a moment remember when his hand having a wound, someone would immediately bring a bandage to him. But who is that person?

"Mom, I forgot someone."  
"Mom, I hurt, my heart hurts."  
"Mom,…"

He saw his mother's face fuzzy, then everything becomes white ...

Baekhyun awake, finding himself still in the familiar room, the room in EXO's dorm.

That's right, you are Byun Baekhyun, the main vocalist in the band debuted 7 years ago, your group has 9 people, your group is EXO.

Yes, it is EXO.

Baekhyun opened the door, the clattering sound and complaining have come from the kitchen, "I already said it again and again and again, I said that DON'T YOU DARE to put another bag on MY BAG, why are you not listen? what's wrong with you guys?” The familiar smell of kimchi soup is Kyungsoo's soup. And the man standing against his hips shouted at him as his leader, Kim Joonmyeon.

Park Chanyeol and Kim Jongin are showing off with a stubborn face, laughing at each other, like every day they don't make Joonmyeon make a loud noise, they won't sleep well.

People are still there. Joonmyeon hyung, Minseok hyung, Yixing hyung, Jongdae, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Sehun, even the managers, are still there.

Byun Baekhyun of EXO has never disappeared.

Baekhyun feels good not only because those scary things are just a nightmare. But also it was good because thanks to that nightmare, he knew more about how important and dear that EXO is to him.

Maybe now they are still there with him, but maybe at somewhere along the line, that nightmare will come true. Everything can happen on this Earth.

Baekhyun doesn't need to know when he will forget everything, he just only knows that if the members still surround him like this, is the happiest. And he has to cherish it every single day.

“Because EXO is home, so no one will disappear”

Haha, but Byun Baekhyun will never say that out loud, cause he knows that the members will laugh at him when they hear it.

But Baekhyun didn't know, the others had dreamed like him, and had the same thoughts as him.

That, so lucky, after all, we're still here.

**Author's Note:**

> so those are just one of my impromptu imagine about EXO. english is not my mother tongue so there will be a lot of grammar errors. please excuse me for all the mistakes. thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
